The Promise of A Rose
by Elione1
Summary: Kaiserkari. Kaiser still in Digiworld. Hikari wanders into the DigiWorld and meets Ken. Before she knows it, she's the new Kaiserin. Soon, she finds out that there have been other Kaiserin who have mysteriously disappeared and herself in a 'deadly' game.
1. Default Chapter

**_Author's Notes:_** Ok, now. Little Elione is taking a break from Dark Angel. I'm so tired of staling right now. So therefore, Elione will start writing a version of the Kaiserin. I've noticed that this is a really popular thing people write these days. And I've also noticed that writing these days is just crap. I think that a year ago fics were much better, in FFN I mean. Well, most of the crap right now…  
  
Bandramon: Keep your filthy comments to yourself, you overcritical little--!  
  
Elione: Ok, I'll shut up now. And remember Digimon does not belong to Elione, because if it did, the thing on TV wouldn't be Takari or Sorato.  
  


**The Promise of A Rose  
By: Elione  
**

  
Scene: It's about five or four years after Season Two and the Digimon Emperor still rules, except he's 17. There's no such thing as the spore thing, the Emperor simply took a bath in the Dark Ocean and turned, well, basically evil.  
  


-----------------  


  
It's been years since the Digidestined had last fought the Digimon Kaiser. They had given up on fighting him then. He continued to take over the Digital World with absolutely no remorse. All the Digidestined were enemies of the Kaiser, except one…  
  
Yagami Hikari.   
  
It was obviously quite strange for someone like her to… well, fall in love with the Kaiser. Over the past few years, Hikari had led a campaign against the Emperor. Or some unknown reason, she could never recall all the things she had done against the Kaiser. Whenever her friends congratulated her, a strange look of confusion was always upon her face.   
  
Of course, Hikari gave up the campaign to her friends recently, also for some unknown reason.  
  
_If they ARE my friends._ She thought hastily. She scowled as she thought of them, playing in the beach right now. She had declined, as usual, and had decided to sit inside the bus while she wrote letters. Letters to whom?  
  
While the others were at the beach, Hikari's mind drifted to the other beach in another world. The one with the dark black waters and the lighthouse that emitted dark lights.   
  
She had been there once, when she was in grade school. Just once. Yet, she yearned to go there again. Why she did, she did not know. But in her dreams, she was there, dipping her feet into the dark waters, walking out toward the tide…  
  
Had it been the same beach?  
  
Sighing as she ripped up the piece of paper she was writing on, she stood up and yawned. She looked out the window.   
  
_It's time, Hikari._ She told herself. She HAD to go to the beach now. Picking up her D3, which was totally deactivated now, and typed some keys into the laptop computer belonging to a particular strawberry haired person named Koushiro.   
  
Using others belongings was nothing to her anymore. Stealing came natural too.  
  
"Digiport open!" She said, and disappeared into the light.  


  
-------------------  


  
Ken chuckled slyly to himself as the screen on the wall showed all his conquered territory.   
  
"Heh heh, even the Digidestined were no match for me. Those little weaklings. Well, well, well, let's see the look on their idiotic innocent faces as they find out about my boundless empire."  
  
"Master, did you say something?" Wormmon stirred from underneath Ken's feet, and shivered. Ken aimed a kick toward Wormmon.  
  
"Many apologies, Master!" Wormmon said cringing.  
  
But, Ken preoccupied with another object on the screen.  
  
"Say, Master, what do you think of the girl?" Wormmon ventured.  
  
On the screen was a girl no older than Ken, standing out on the shore of a remote ocean, staring out into the horizon. She looked like she was going to cry any moment now.  
  
"Wha--?" Ken said softly as he stared blankly at Wormmon.  
  
"Nothing, Master. It just seems like you've taken a liking to her, that's all."   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
Wormmon dodged the goblet Ken threw at him.   
  
"Sorry, Master." Wormmon said apologetically.  
  
"And you will learn to keep that mouth of your shut!" Ken thundered as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"And tell the cook I'll need two placed set for dinner."  
  
"Yes, Master." Wormmon bowed.  
  


----------------------  


  
Ken's retreating steps grew calmer with each step to his destination.   
  
Sure enough, in front of him, was the exact same image as on the screen.   
  
"Surely you are aware that this is my territory?" He said quietly.  
  
The girl turned around. The usual look of fear Ken expected was not present. Instead, was the same blank look she had on.  
  
"I'm sure you have no need of an ocean to add to your boundless empire." Hikari replied.  
  
"Do you understand what power the Ocean possesses?" Ken inquired.  
  
"Of course I do." Hikari's answer was barely more than a whisper.   
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked in the same tone.  
  
"Nothing." Ken replied in a forceful kind of tone.  
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"Of course I'm sure, I need nothing." Ken said annoyedly.   
  
"Then I'll leave, and leave you to your boundless empire. I'm sure it'll manage without secondary assistance." Hikari turned to go.   
  
_Hikari, you baka!_ Her mind screamed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ken asked, for Hikari had stopped abruptly.  
  
"N-nothing."   
  
"Now that I think about it, I do need a Kaiserin." Ken informed her in a disgusted way.  
  
"You make it sound like you don't really need one." Hikari turned to face him again.  
  
"I don't need a damn Kariserin. But Wormmon and those other little pests keep pestering me. 'How will the empire survive without a Kaiserin?'"   
  
"I-I could be one." She said without thinking.  
  
"You? You!? The Digidestined?" Ken sounded incredulous.  
  
"I'm Digidestined no more." Hikari replied flatly.  
  
"I see…"   
  
_I wonder…She DOES look like Kaiserin material. Besides, Wormmon will stop bugging me. It's not like I HAVE to sleep with her. Ugh, now I'm thinking like… crap, shut up Ken and tell her!  
_  
"All right then, but remember, I have absolutely no human feelings for you. I'm just protecting you for the good of the empire, understand?"   
  
Hikari nodded and Ken held out his hand.  
  
_Ken, you baka! Of course you like her…_  
  
Hikari reached out a pale hand, as though reaching out to fire, and placed on Ken's.  
  
"It's a deal." She agreed.  
  
"You have it Hikari… the promise of a rose…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
_Longer chapters later. Review or feel the wrath of the queen of the Underworld! Oh, BTW, I'm changing my bio, to see the whole deal with the 'queen of the Underworld' just click on my name thingy. Yes, I do know that Hades and Persephone are the rulers of the underworld and they do not have a kid named Elione.  
_


	2. Pandora

Author's Notes: Haha, I'm baack!! Ah, you have absolutely no idea how much inspiration you can get from looking at an old fairy tale coloring book from about 6 years. Originally, this story had no plot, so I abandoned it. Now, I know exactly what I'm doing. (Messing up the readers' mind, that's what.) For a complete summary see, the little tidbit I wrote on the message thing.  
  
  
  
The Promise of A Rose  
  
Chapter 2: Pandora  
  
By: Elione  
  
Hikari followed the Digimon Kaiser through the winding way out of the beach of the Dark Ocean. Her mind was still a din of confusion as she wondered what the Kaiser meant in his last words to her before leading her away to her destiny.  
  
  
  
"You have it Hikari. the promise of rose." What had that meant?  
  
Her mind still winding in her thoughts, she, in no time, stood before a huge fortress.  
  
"Welcome to my palace. It has no name yet, but I'm sure you can think of something creative." The Kaiser added dryly. He beckoned her to continue and walked through the gates, guarded by some Geckomon.  
  
"Lovely castle." Hikari commented sarcastically as she stepped into the hall.  
  
"Whatever. I don't spend too much time thinking of décor." Ken shrugged.  
  
"Master! We've been looking all over for you!" Wormmon bowed trembling.  
  
"Must you always know where I'm going, you nosy little git?" Ken sighed annoyed. Wormmon ignored the comment.  
  
"And who is this?" It was evident that the little worm Digimon had noticed Hikari standing behind Ken.  
  
"This is my new Kaiserin, Wormmon. Are you happy, you little worm?" Ken sneered at Wormmon.  
  
Wormmon, however, was looking quite joyous. He nearly toppled out of balance as Ken 'introduced' Hikari.  
  
Hikari, however, winced at the word 'my.' My? My?! What was that, Kaiser? I thought you said you had no human feelings for me. Whatever you meant, screw you.  
  
That night, there was a feast in her honor. Wormmon had insisted upon it. Why Ken always followed Wormmon's advice, no one knew. Hikari had been given the rest of the day to change and get ready in her large and spacious room. She noted that Ken's personal bedchambers were directly next to hers; and there was a door connecting the two.  
  
That night, Ken looked almost murderous. He looked like he was ready to kill Wormmon with his glare. Hikari had absolutely no emotion or thought of any sort that night.  
  
"I insist upon a ball, Ken." Wormmon had said to Ken.  
  
"No." Ken had said quite firmly. He had somehow gotten music to be played during dinner. Music, a Digimon had said, was rare in the Digital World.  
  
So Hikari sat at the head of the table across from Ken in her black silky, gauzy dress she had found in her wardrobe. Underneath all the cloth, she wore the short dress she had worn so earlier that day.  
  
Ken was garbed in his usual outfit. These days, he had given up on the hair and the glasses. Ken was staring patronizingly at Wormmon and Hikari.  
  
"Apparently, you are not so fond of dinner with all these. guests?" Hikari ventured quietly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I thought you might like it. I suppose I'll have to get used to it." He said drearily.  
  
"No you won't, I despise social gatherings as much as you do, Ken." She smiled impishly.  
  
"What do you mean? I though all you idiotic Japanese were so obsessed in dances and that revolting sort of thing." Ken took a sip of what appeared to be some weird Digital drink.  
  
"Not all, Ken, apparently not all." She said pensively.  
  
"Excited?" He asked in a sort of sneering way.  
  
"Excited? Me? Well, I suppose I don't know. I mean wouldn't you be nervous if you just sold yourself to the devil?" Hikari snorted.  
  
"I DID give you an option." Ken retorted as he took a tiny bite of his crepe.  
  
"It was better than life in Japan.  
  
"Oh really?  
  
Afterwards, most of the "guests" were drunk and drinking. Ken, steadily avoiding Digimon as they fell, as seated in a corner now. Hikari smirked and went over. She sat down next to Ken.  
  
She took a glass of wine and delicately splashed it all over the floor. Ken gave her a bored look.  
  
"Having fun, I see. Drunk, I presume." Ken smirked.  
  
Hikari smirked back and leaned back in her chair. She pushed a strand if liquid brown hair from her face and traced in the puddle of spilled wine. She beckoned to Ken, who also leaned over.  
  
'I love Ken.' She wrote in the puddle. Ken gave her a strange look; Hikari twisted her lips a bit.  
  
"Did you understand what I wrote?" She asked in an undertone.  
  
"I can read you know."  
  
"So, then?"  
  
"So what?" Ken look slightly annoyed, yet dazed.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Heh, don't think I'm as inexperienced as you think." Ken leaned closer to Hikari.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're not the first. There have been. others." Ken replied mysteriously.  
  
"Yeah? Wormmon's setups? Or were they just not the type for you?" Hikari smirked.  
  
"Funny you should ask, Yagami. They all had one single trait: curiosity."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"This castle is full of deadly traps and labyrinth like hallways in which one can get lost for all eternity." Ken's dark cerulean eyes bored into Hikari. He twisted the effect by a smirk.  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Are you trying to scare me?" Hikari half taunted.  
  
"No, just informing you that I'm the evil Digimon Kaiser, and therefore, you should be careful." Ken replied.  
  
"And so? What really happened to your other Kaiserin? Or is there more than one?"  
  
Ken laughed.  
  
"Isn't it just ironic? It appears that my present Kaiserin happens to have all the fatal traits of the others." He remarked dryly.  
  
"We never knew." He answered her question.  
  
"An ambiguous answer." Hikari noted.  
  
"I don't keep tabs on what ever single one of them do every single milli second of their lives."  
  
"You actually encourage curiosity?"  
  
"No, not is I really like you." Ken replied urbanely.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yamato! Yamato! Have you seen Hikari!?" Taichi wheezing into the bathroom, where Yamato was daintily drying himself with a towel.  
  
"Ahh! Geez! Have some damn privacy!" He growled as he wrapped a towel around himself.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's been missing." Taichi said exasperatedly.  
  
"Wasn't she on the bus when we all went to the beach?" Yamato asked shoving Taichi out the door.  
  
"Now get out while I put my clothes on."  
  
"Some help you are, Ishida." Taichi muttered.  
  
"Hey Sora! Izumi! Takeru! Any sign of her?"  
  
"Nope, but we got this." Takeru produced a piece of printed out paper from his pants pocket. "Found it on Koushiro's laptop."  
  
Taichi took the paper from Takeru's outstretched hand and read it.  
  
"Dear Taichi and everyone: I'm sorry to cause you any trouble but I've decided to end my life here on Earth. I live in the Digital World now. Don't come looking for me. It is dangerous. Hikari." Taichi read. (I know Hikari can't spell but remember that she's Japanese. Just pretend she got her kana wrong, 'k?)  
  
"Shouldn't it be 'safe and sound?'" Sora looked puzzled.  
  
"Whatever it said, I'm going after her." Taichi put on his shoes and got his keys.  
  
"Wait! Didn't she warn you not to come looking for her?" Sora asked.  
  
"Like she will?" He retorted.  
  
"Just be careful." She admonished him.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Takeru followed him.  
  
"Me too." Soon the whole group trooped out the door.  
  
***  
  
"So, your royal Kaiser ship ness. It's been a week and nothing's happened to me. Does that mean you like me?"  
  
"I myself do not personally set up these traps. I've told you that." Ken avoided her eyes.  
  
Hikari snorted. "Or is it that you like every one you bed and you want to draw it out?" She said eyeing the bare stone walls of the throne room. They were alone and Ken wasn't exactly a very social or civilized king. Or was he?  
  
"It's a game."  
  
That answer didn't exactly seem to satisfy Hikari, but she left him alone. At that point, Wormmon saw his cue.  
  
"So, Ken, what really happened to all those poor girls? Miyako and the rest?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Was the dangerously soft answer.  
  
"Miyako was actually nice and pretty. The way she was found dead was ghastly. Really, Ken, don't you harbor any feelings toward your Kaiserins?"  
  
"Feelings?"  
  
"Don't you love them?"  
  
"They were all children." Wormmon cringed at his reply.  
  
"Now really. Is this one going to survive your cruel game, Master?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
--  
  
I'm not as inexperienced as you think.  
  
This castle is full of deadly traps and labyrinth like hallways in which one can get lost in for all eternity.  
  
You never know.  
  
I'm just informing you that I'm an evil Digimon Kaiser and so you should be careful.  
  
It's a game.  
  
Hikari shivered as she thought about what he meant. A game. What kind of game? Part of her wanted to know what he really meant, but the other part didn't really want to know.  
  
The cool evening air was gently blowing inside the castle. The windows all had no glass. Only silky curtains.  
  
As she walked along the hallway, her mind felt a strange sensation. And she heard.voices? She had had an uneasy feeling about this particular hallway. Ken didn't care if she roamed around. He just warned her to be careful.  
  
I see blood, everywhere!  
  
Why couldn't you help me?!  
  
I hear voices.  
  
It's all your fault.  
  
Death. I see death.  
  
Hikari.! Be careful!  
  
Voices, she heard voices. Her pace quickened. Her heart pounded in her ears.  
  
Ruuuunnnnn!!  
  
Then, she suddenly thought about the former Kaiserins. Their deaths. Hikari broke into a run.  
  
An evil laughter was ringing in her ears. Visions. she saw a death, many deaths. Blood everywhere. A knife. A sword, a gun.  
  
The laughter was closer and closer to her ears.  
  
A vision of Ken flashed in her mind. He was. laughing?  
  
Hikari knew this place seemed so familiar. But how??  
  
The deaths.  
  
She was reminded strongly of a story her mother had told her as a kid. The story of Bluebeard.  
  
He had married several times before he met his present wife. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she looked into the forbidden chamber. The chamber in which all his former dead wives lay scattered on the ground. She saw visions of all their deaths. The key was stained blood red. Bluebeard found out. The girl was about to die. Then, her brother, they rescued her.  
  
The familiarity was so strong she couldn't believe how she could have missed it. Ken, his dark blue eyes, and his hair.  
  
Blue, it was blue.  
  
But this time around, there were no brothers to rescue her. Her own brother was at the beach at this very moment, he had no idea of what she saw. He couldn't see the blood, the death of this castle.  
  
"So Hikari? Why in a rush?"  
  
Hikari screamed. Tai, where are you? --  
  
Taichi heard the scream. Even miles away from he supposed site of the castle.  
  
"Kari! I'm coming!" The Geckomon merchant looked bewildered as he had just told the boy that the new Kaiserin matched the picture ion his wallet.  
  
"The castle's a good two miles away, lad!"  
  
Taichi didn't care. The call of his sister would give him strength. He saw it all. Blood, voices, death.  
  
--  
  
"So, my little Kaiserin, you've managed to walk yourself into the chamber." Ken sneered.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Funny you should ask."  
  
--  
  
Hold on, Kari, I'm coming!  
  
--  
  
"Now, since you have discovered me little secret, you shall go to your grave with it."  
  
She screamed.  
  
--  
  
One mile away, Taichi heard the scream.  
  
--  
  
"An you shall suffer the same fate as you predecessors."  
  
--  
  
Hold on! Taichi saw the high towers of the castle piercing the clouds. I'm almost there!  
  
--  
  
Ken raised a knife.  
  
"Ken, no!" It was Wormmon. Ken glanced at Wormmon before slashing at Hikari's face.  
  
--  
  
Another scream. Hikari! The door. He saw the door.  
  
--  
  
"Now you understand." Ken smirked.  
  
Of course she understood. It was all game. Just like he had said.  
  
--  
  
I'm so near the door. Taichi yanked open the door. He climbed through endless flights of stairs. The screams were getting closer.  
  
--  
  
A sick, sadistic game. That's what it was. Just for his amusement. Torturing his Kaiserins to death by knives.  
  
Hikari shivered. What a cruel way to die.  
  
--  
  
Taichi found another door. This one, it felt like the one. Yes, the screams were just beyond the door. One. Two.  
  
--  
  
The door slammed open. One the floor, was Hikari. Ken was above her holding a poised knife. Wormmon was his elbow. Ken looked up and gave Taichi the same smirk. He slashed at Hikari again.  
  
She screamed. Hikari looked once at her brother. Her vision couldn't focus on him. All she saw was blood.  
  
Blood, and more blood.  
  
The girl's brother had come too late.  
  
  
  
OWARI. THE END.  
  
Ending Notes: Yay, finished another fic! Whee! And there you go. The ending, you can think whatever you want. Whether Kari dies or not. Anyhow, sigh I've finished another one. Now, all you idiots. I understand FFN's slow right now and you're all too damn lazy to click on the button to review. But I'm commanding you to REVIEW!!! Or, I'll go get my scythe. 


End file.
